


I'd catch them all for you

by orphan_account



Series: Dates with a gym leader [1]
Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, First Meetings, M/M, i woke up at 2am to ideas such as this i cannot believe i'm writing pokemon go!aus, pokemon go!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7509940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy is so focused on completeing his Pokédex, to the point where he trips over a reading brunette, scraping up his knees in the fall. It's alright though, because it got him got to meet the man with eyes from Teddy's dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd catch them all for you

Two steps to the Weedle, and three steps to an unknown Pokémon which Teddy saw was a Dragonair from its silhouette, Teddy trotted down the sunny streets of New York in pursuit to complete his Pokédex before his friends. He had been walking the better part of the day, yet fatigue was still a long way ahead, his determination giving him more energy than should be possible in the heatwave the country was currently affected by.

Teddy wasn’t the only one outside hunting on such a fine day either, and he had run into trainers young and old, giving them hints on which park contained which uncommon Pokémon, and telling them to avoid areas where only Rattatas and Pidgeys spawned. He had teamed up with a group of Valor teenagers for an hour or two, some of the boys and girls in the group few years younger than him but not under the age of sixteen, and together they went from gym to gym, beating Mystics and Instincts, congratulating each other when a particularly hard Pokémon was beaten. Like the huge Kringler with a Combat Power of 943 which had adorned a Mystic-owned gym near Times Square. Now Teddy’s Gyarados, with the impressive 1574 in Combat Power, joined the newely-made red gym to act as a defence against the other two teams.

Teddy had parted from the group when they wanted to go look for a Alakazam which their phones said was near, himself instead wanting to go catch a cluster of Lure Modules he had spied at a some Pokéstops not far away. Phone high in hand, not really looking where to walk as he followed the ever-present steam of tourists on the sidewalk, he steered into a hidden park where the Lures had been placed.

He hadn’t gotten far when he felt himself falling, phone already dropped and his hands far out to catch himself against the fast approaching ground. He vaguely heard someone grunt – or wait, was it he that had grunted? – but before he could make out anything more, he was on the ground, scolding hot on the front left side of his chest and bleeding from at least 3 distinct different body parts.

“Hey, you okay?” said the same person who had been the cause for Teddy’s fall, who Teddy realised he had _walked right into_ while his attention had been elsewhere, making this entirely Teddy’s own fault. “Oh shit, let me, uh, wait.” A paper napkin, lightly used, was thrust into his direction. He took it, confused until he saw that his front was drenched in rapidly cooling coffee, and Teddy started mopping up some of the worst as he looked up at his walk-in victim.

Looming over him – for Teddy was still lying on his back in the grass – was a handsome face adorned by the warmest of brown eyes Teddy had laid his own eyes upon, reminding him of safe reading corners in the comic book store and his mother’s warm hugs, of trees in the height of summer and even the sun itself with the gold which marked the edge of the irises.

“Thanks,” Teddy sheepishly said he took the other man’s hand as he tried to stand up, their eyes not leaving each other’s. “Sorry about the coffee, and, you know, running over you.”

“No, it’s alright.” The man swatted his hands in the air as both of them straightened up. “You phone, however…” Teddy looked over, and saw that his phone – which he had paid no mind to since he felt himself falling – had gained a few new cracks near the bottom, joining the older ones to create an interesting pattern.

Teddy chuckled, not wanting to worry the man in front of him. “It was broken, since way before. Yours, though?” The brunette took out his own phone to check for damage, finding nothing. “Good. I don’t know what I would’ve done if it was broken. I’d feel so bad.”

Quiet surrounded them.

Sensing that their conversation was coming to end, Teddy said the only thing he could think of in hope of not losing this person forever to the crowd.

“So, uh, how about I repay you for that coffee? What about dinner? I mean, if you want to, you of course don’t have to if you don’t want to and I completely understand if you wouldn’t want to, I mean, who would, and –“

“Yes.”

Teddy looked at the man, his mouth still slightly agape from the not-quite rant he had been spiralling into. “What?”

“Yes. I’d love to. I’m William, by the way.”

Thirty years later, Teddy would think back at the day the men had met for the first time. He wouldn’t remember the exact date, or what season it had been. He would not remember that he had fallen over Billy’s reading body in search for a Pokémon, or how he had gone weeks with his knees constantly starting to bleed again as he ripped the healing wounds from careless movements. All he would remember was how the low sun had made Billy’s body shine, the sight only outdone by the shy, open smile which had spread across the brunette’s face as he anxiously waited for Teddy’s reply. _If I died thinking of that smile_ , Teddy often mused, _I’d die a lucky man._

“I’m Teddy.”


End file.
